


Mad

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes must have been mad; it was the only explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes must have been mad. He was, an absolute raving lunatic. He kept heads in the FRIDGE, never slept, had eyes in the microwave, and was excited over multiple _homicides_ , for God’s sake! The man should be, by all accounts, thrown in an asylum and locked away! Except, he was brilliant, a proper genius. Sherlock was things no one else did, understood things no one else could, he _observed_.

But it wasn’t just his intelligence that was his redeeming factor; Sherlock Holmes was different. He was so surely inhuman, too busy being… fantastical? Brilliant? Amazing? He had a sort of essence, behind the narcissism, that John doubted he even knew. Sherlock was almost childlike in his fascination.

It was true he was clever, often painfully so, but he was also mad. The good kind of mad. But it wasn’t so bad, though. Madness suited the man, almost as well as his coat. And it was commonly thought the two, intelligence and insanity, often went hand in hand. Two sides of the same coin, apparently.

But John didn’t mind. And maybe, that made him a little mad too


End file.
